Keith Aucoin
| birth_place = Waltham, MA, USA | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 2001 }} Keith Aucoin (born November 6, 1978 in Waltham, Massachusetts) is an American hockey player who plays for the Hershey Bears, in the Washington Capitals system. Playing career He was raised in Waltham and then Chelmsford, Massachusetts, and attended Chelmsford High School. Aucoin spent four seasons with Norwich University in Northfield, Vermont, before turning pro in 2001. Aucoin made his NHL debut during the 2005–06 NHL season with the Carolina Hurricanes. It was at the end of this season that he was a member of the "Black Aces," a group of players kept on the roster as healthy scratches for the Hurricanes' playoff run that ended with the Hurricanes being crowned Stanley Cup champions. Aucoin did not have his name added to the cup, as he did not play in any of the playoff games, but can be seen on the ice during the celebration and did receive a Championship Ring. He can be seen in numerous images from the locker room, including one that included Matt Cullen, Craig Kowalski, Erik Cole, Aucoin, and David Gove. He would go on to play 53 regular season games for the Hurricanes over three seasons, scoring 5 goals and 15 points. On July 3, 2008, Aucoin signed with the Washington Capitals. After attending the Capitals training camp for the 2008-09 season, the Capitals sent Aucoin to their AHL affiliate, the Hershey Bears. Aucoin's presence with Hershey was immediately felt as he won the Reebok Player of the Week honors on 12 October 2008, and then the AHL Player of the Month for October 2008. In his first 20 games of 2008 he scored 8 goals with 21 assists. In December 2008, Aucoin was called up to the NHL with the Capitals, playing in 12 games, scoring 2 goals and assisting on 4. He was released back to the AHL Hershey Bears for the Playoffs where he won the Calder Cup in six games versus the Manitoba Moose. During the 2009-10 season, Aucoin was re-signed to a two year contract extension on March 8, 2010. In helping the Bears capture a second consecutive Calder Cup, he was awarded the Les Cunningham Award, as the league MVP. For the 2011-12 NHL season, Aucoin made the Washington Capitals opening night roster due to injuries of other forwards. Awards * 1999–00: First All-Conference Team (ECAC East) * 1999–00: Player of the Year (ECAC East) * 2000–01: First All-Conference Team (ECAC East) * 2000–01: Player of the Year (ECAC East) * 2005–06: Second Team All-Star (American Hockey League) * 2006–07: Second Team All-Star (American Hockey League) * 2007–08: All-Star Team CPT(American Hockey League) * 2008–09: All-Star (American Hockey League) * 2009–10: All-Star (American Hockey League) * 2009–10: Les Cunningham Award (American Hockey League) * 2010–11: Second All-Star Team (American Hockey League) Career statistics References External links * * * Category:Born in 1978 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Albany River Rats players Category:B.C. Icemen players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks players Category:Florida Everblades players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players Category:Norwich Cadets players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Mississippi RiverKings players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Undrafted Category:Stanley Cup champions